


You said what now?

by daydreamerdisease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/pseuds/daydreamerdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's insecure sometimes. Sam helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said what now?

Dean isn’t too self conscious any more, has mostly stopped caring about what other people might think when it comes to how he looks. And he’s old enough that most comments about him being pretty have died down. Except that Sam is built like a fucking swimwear model.

He’s inching over thirty and still has a six pack and shoulders big enough to make any guy weep in envy. He’s skinny, always has been, but it doesn’t take away at all from how completely beautiful he is.

And maybe Dean is a little jealous.

He doesn’t exactly work out, not in the same way Sam does, but he’s fit. He’s strong enough to fight off over three demons, digs graves for a living, and he could out run Sam any day. But he eats way too many sweets and doesn’t do shit like crunches. Where Sam has hard muscle and bone, Dean has squishy sides and large strong thighs.

It wasn’t like he was old but he was far from the same guy he was at 20 or even 30 now. And if it wasn’t obvious at any other time, it most certainly was now.

With Sam hovering over him, hands pressing down on either side of his thighs. “Stay still,” he commands, and Dean squirms in spite of that. He gets a light slap on the thickest part of his thigh for it in warning as Sam trails kisses down his stomach.

And that, that right there was why Dean was self conscious. Sam didn’t hesitate to touch any part of him. He squeezed his thighs, sucked on the soft skin of his stomach, and left marks on the places that used to be flat and were no rounded.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so hot,” his brother murmured, sucking on the skin right under the mound of his belly and over his cock.

Dean’s attention broke just enough for him to snort loudly in disbelief, making Sam glance up from where he was hovering over his dick.

“What?”

“Sam..” Dean rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to butter me up. I’m a sure thing and all.”

His younger brother gave him a quick confused look, eyebrows furrowing, before he moved so he could prop himself up on one elbow and rest his chin on his hand.

“I’m not buttering you up,” he assured him, reaching over to stroke a hand down his stomach, bypassing his cock to trail it over the inside of his thigh. Dean had a hard time focusing on the conversation at that.

“Uhuh. Can we talk later?” And by later, he meant never of course. Sam seemed to realize that because he cocked an eyebrow and wrapped his hand over the base of Dean’s cock.

“How about..we talk now. And I get you off afterward,” he suggested. Dean let out a frustrated huff, trying not to jerk his hips into his hand.

“Fine. What is there to talk about, man?”

Sam sighed. “I’m not buttering you up, Dean. I think you’re gorgeous.”

Dean repressed the urge to roll his eyes since Sam was hellbent on looking straight at him.

“Yeah but your tastes are weird, anyhow.”

Sam pursed his lips at that, choosing not to read too far into the statement.

“Dude. Half the time I don’t think people even notice me with you in the room,” Sam insisted. Dean gave him an incredulous look. His brother huffed, as expected, and shifted so he was laying in between his legs. He dug his free hand into Dean’s side.

“Seriously. I wish I could fucking live inside you half the time, Dean.” He leaned over to nose at his stomach, biting at it. “You’re strong and still soft,” he murmured, sucking hard.

He let go of Dean’s cock to reach up and squeeze at one of his biceps. “Strong enough to lift even me up.” He bit into the v of his hips, almost nonexistent now compared to how it used to look, and Dean let out a soft involuntary sound.

“Drive me crazy,” Sam told him, cupping his inner thighs as he trailed nips down one. “I could live between your thighs and be happy. And you’re ass, goddamn.” He swiped his tongue over Dean’s balls, nosing them aside so he could lick at the furrow under them.

Dean dug his toes into the bed. It wasn’t something he cared for very often but Sam looked so sincere and even if he only seemed to catch half of what the was saying he couldn’t help but react. He dug his nails into the sheets as Sam sat up, sliding his arms under his legs to hike them up against his shoulders.

It put some strain on Dean’s back but Sam grabbed his ass to squeeze and he promptly forgot about it.

“I could fuck you all day and not get enough.”

Dean could believe that much at least. His brother didn’t exactly hide his interests.

“And if you don’t believe that you’re absolutely fucking sexy,” Sam said, rubbing his cock against him, and sliding a hand down to grab his again. “I’m gonna remind you every day till ya’ do.”


End file.
